Mary, Who?
by ShoweredThoughts
Summary: After the Ponds have departed from the Doctor's life, he finds solace in isolation on a cloud above England in 1842 vowed to no longer help anyone. He meets a certain nanny who makes an interesting impression on him and the people he cares deeply about.
1. Chapter 1

**Mary, who?**

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor was piloting his newly designed TARDIS. It was new on the inside, and he found the change pleasant. He liked the darkness and the solemnity of the inside, especially after past events. Manoeuvring the TARDIS in position, he began to create the cloud it would rest on, hiding it away from the humans below. He stood, with both hands on the console, emotionless and finding himself just being too old. He sighed. Perhaps 1842 on Earth would prove no alien activity. He was done helping people. Besides, Commander Strax, Vastra, and Jenny could deal with whatever was going on.

A slight tapping on the door of the TARDIS startled the Doctor. He quickly and nearly tripped getting to the door. Who could have possibly been on the other side? There was no ladder, no staircase, nothing of any sort to reach up to the TARDIS. Fumbling over the doorknob, he finally opened the door. The Doctor found a young woman standing before him with a smile on her face. He looked her up and down, she didn't move a muscle. She wore a long black coat, a blue skirt, a knitted red and pink scarf, and a hat decorated with flowers. Oh how the Doctor missed his fez.

"Hello, sorry, do you mind if I just borrow your cloud? Only need a sit to freshen up a bit," she said in a British accent.

She nodded, with an amused expression on her face, and quickly turned around to find a spot on the cloud, taking his silence as an approval.

"Wait, what?!" the Doctor snapped out of his momentary shock to say something.

The Doctor stepped out on the cloud, not wondering about the density of the cloud, and walked after her.

"What? Who are you?" the Doctor looked for an answer.

Instead of answering, she held out her hand, the one holding the umbrella, so that he would help her sit on the edge. The Doctor helped her, slightly worried about the place she chose.

"Thank you," the lady placed her bag down to the left of her and placed the umbrella right into the cloud.

The Doctor looked around a bit, caught his eye upon the parrot adorning her umbrella, and wondering if he should sit down, decided to.

"Do you mind?" the Doctor asked.

"Not at all!" she cheerily quipped.

They both looked down below their dangling feet. It was still day time, with the sun just partially blocked, but they were both able to make out the figure of the humans. The Doctor was thinking about how small they were from where he sat in the sky.

"They will always look gigantic in my eyes. Especially when they realize their own potential," she continued looking down.

The Doctor thought about how he use to think like that at one point or another. Maybe he even did think about that, but that was somewhere hiding in the shadows of the once were. He cleared his mind and went back to usual business.

"So who are you?" the Doctor asked again as he turned around to face her.

The lady was no longer looking below but instead inside her bag.

"It must be in here somewhere," she first placed her hand, then her arm, then her whole upper body to look for an item in her bag.

"Is that ...," the Doctor looked straight ahead at the sky. "Bigger on the inside."

"Ah! There you are!" her voice echoed when she found the item she was looking for.

The lady opened her compact and powdered her nose, put her compact away, and faced the Doctor, "My name is Mary Poppins."

"That's a lovely name," the Doctor was still reeling about the bag. "Like a name in a fairy tale."

"Thank you, I've always liked it."

The Doctor snapped out of his second shock and took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her.

"Are you an alien?" the Doctor asked as he was scanning.

Mary smiled, "just a nanny."

"Not the cousins of Time Lords?" the Doctor asked rather absentmindedly.

"Heavens, no. Whoever they may be," Mary placed her compact back into her bag.

The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver back into his coat and faced her, "then who are you? And where did you come from? And what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same three questions!" she looked back at him and smiled.

He wasn't in the mood to be playing around, he wasn't in the mood to play at all really, but this woman was intriguing to him, so he answered his own questions, "I am the Doctor. I come from many places, but I'm here to ..."

Mary waited for the last answer, but he decided against giving one. His past was painful and there was no point in reliving it. Even to an interesting woman who appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, Doctor. I hope what you find in," Mary checked her watch. "Ooh! 1842 helps you to let go of the pain you are feeling. The people in your life who've gone would want that."

A slight breeze signaled Mary and so she turned around and opened her umbrella, "must be off! The winds have changed!"

The Doctor realized what was happening, and stopped her, "wait! How do you know about the pain?"

Mary closed her umbrella and stuck it into the cloud. She walked up close to the Time Lord and looked at him.

"I can see it in your eyes, Doctor. Sad, pained, and alone. You're better around people, aren't you? Either that, or they make you better. When you go down there, which you will, find someone. Someone to make you happy. Your heart needs that. Don't push them away."

She opened up her umbrella, but a slip of paper floating in the breeze caught the Doctor and Mary by surprise. She caught it in her gloved hand and read it. It was slightly burned, but still readable.

"You are kind, but firm. Just as a nanny should be," the Doctor commented and tried to read the note.

"So I've been told, Doctor," she lowered the note in her hand and smiled at him. "Hmm, seems the governess will be returning to help the children of Captain Latimer. I suppose that means he won't be needing me after all."

The Doctor began to walk back to the TARDIS.

"The governess is a lovely woman. I've bet you heard of her?" Mary said out loud with the Doctor only half listening.

He shook his head.

"No?" she placed her umbrella on her shoulder before saying, in a barely audible voice, "Remember her."

The Doctor turned back as quickly as he could, the words she spoke ringing some familiarity in his brain. Mary Poppins was already off the cloud with her parrot umbrella opened in her one hand and the bag in the other. She floated away until she disappeared from the Doctor's sights completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Who does she think she is, Mary Poppins?' The Doctor thought. 'Why should I be going down there?'

As he was questioning her motives, he was buttoning up his coat and putting on a top hat on his head.

"Who does she think she is, telling me to climb down these stairs," the Doctor spoke to himself as he walked down the spiraling staircase.

After moments of questioning Mary Poppins, he found himself walking amongst people in Victorian England. Around 150 years later, Mary Poppins gently landed right in front of an arch covered in leaves. Quickly, she closed the umbrella, straightened her back and walked towards the door. She knocked three times.

"Hi, you're, um, the new babysitter?" the lady in front of Mary asked her.

"Nanny, yes, Mary Poppins," Mary said.

"Great, I'm Sharon," Sharon turned around to head back in the house, but Mary stayed outside.

"May I come in?" Mary asked with a smile on her face.

"Right, yes, please, come in!" Sharon walked back to Mary and closed the door after she walked in.

Mary walked into the living room and looked around. It wasn't Buckingham Palace, but it was nice. Mary was still standing when Sharon took a seat in front of her.

"Please, sit," Sharon told her.

"Thank you," Mary responded. "I shall require every second Tuesday off, but I suspect the child will not be too much of a hassle, so no trial week will be needed. May I see her now?"

"Yes, sure," Sharon replied quickly, trying to catch up with Mary. "Your room is set up just by the stairs."

"Thank you," Mary got up and walked to what she assumed was the room of the girl she was going to babysit.

She knocked on the door.

"What?" Mary heard coming from the room.

"You must be Amelia Pond," Mary smiled at her. "I'm Mary Poppins."

Amelia groaned, "I don't need a babysitter!"

"Amelia!" Sharon scolded. "Don't be rude! Right, well I'll let you two get to know each other."

Sharon closed the door and left Mary Poppins alone with Amelia Pond.

"What do you enjoy doing Amelia?" Mary asked.

Amelia ignored her and continued doing what she was doing, with her back away from Mary. Mary looked around her room. Typical children's room, but there was something on Amelia's dresser that she noticed. It was a drawing of the Police Box that Mary saw just a few moments earlier. Next to it was what looked to be a doll of the Doctor.

"Right, well would you mind showing me my room?" Mary asked.

"Fine," Amelia groaned again. "Come on!"

Mary followed a sauntering Amy to her room. Walking down the hall, she passed an area that felt awfully different from the rest of the house. Ignoring it, Mary walked into her room.

"Well this seems perfectly suitable," Mary looked around. "And you have a hat stand! Perfect!"

Mary placed her hat on the hat stand, "Right, well I want to see how you measure up."

"Huh?" Amelia asked.

Mary looked into her carpet bag for her measuring tape, which she found quite effortlessly.

"Come along, then. Quickly. Head up, no slouching," Mary said as she pulled the tape from the ground to Amy's height. "Ah, just as I thought. Extremely stubborn, and suspicious."

"I am not!" Amelia cried out.

Mary showed the tape measure to her. Amelia stormed off back to her room.

"Amelia," Mary followed. "May I ask you a question about something I saw on your dresser?"

"What?" Amelia turned around and put down the object she was holding.

Mary walked towards the dresser and picked up the drawing of the TARDIS.

"What's this?" Mary asked inquisitively.

"It's nothing," Amelia said, turning away from Mary.

"Amelia. It's clearly not nothing, as this is something. Even the piece of paper before the drawing is something."

Amelia turned around and grabbed the drawing away from Mary, "It's a time machine."

"And this man?" Mary picked up the doll of the Doctor.

"He's the Doctor," Amelia took the doll away from Mary and placed him carefully back to where he was."And don't tell me he isn't real, I know he is!"

There was a knock on the door before Mary could ask about the Doctor. It was Sharon at the door.

"Mind if I talk to you for a couple of minutes, Mary?" Sharon asked.

Mary obliged and walked out of Amelia's room.

"How are you two getting along? Fine, I hope? I haven't heard any screaming or yelling, which seems to be a good sign," Sharon seemed a bit antsy, perhaps hoping that she didn't need to look for any more babysitters.

"Yes, perfectly. May I ask you about Amelia?" Mary sat down as Sharon did.

"Is it about the time machine that looks like a police box and the man she calls Doctor?" Sharon sighed, and placed her hand on her forehead in frustration. "She's always like that. She doesn't want to give up her imaginary friend."

"Oh, I am not complaining," Mary smiled. "Just wanting to know about where this 'imaginary friend' came from."

"Amelia says he dropped out of the sky. Crashed in the yard, which is how our shed broke, and ate fish fingers and custard," Sharon looked at Mary. "That girl can have quite an imagination. She's not giving you any trouble about that, is she?"

Mary smiled, "Nope, none at all. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to know your niece a little more."

Sharon nodded as Mary stood. Mary walked out of the living room and stopped once more in the hallway in front of Amy's room. There was something odd, and she could feel it, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She placed her hand on the railing. Watching her hand, she noticed her eyes moving forward, following the railing. It led to a staircase she never really noticed. There was no obvious door that she could see, but there could have been one leading to an attic. But there was still something missing, something that she couldn't perceive that was different from the rest of the house. She shook the thought out of her head and put a smile on her face.

"Amelia," Mary began. "Can you tell me about this Doctor?"

"No, you'll think I'm weird," Amelia was quick to respond.

"Amelia. I do not judge a book by its cover, so why would I judge what you say?"

Amelia sat down on her bed and sighed, "The Doctor is an alien. Probably. From outer space. He has a time machine that looks like a police box. It has a swimming pool and a library. And engines. He asked me to come with him, but he never came back."

"To go where?" Mary was curious.

"I don't know," Amelia crossed her arms and looked away. "Now you're going to think I'm crazy now, aren't you?"

"No," Mary smiled. "I don't think you're crazy."

Amelia looked up and smiled at Mary.

"In fact, I believe you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I've seen him too," Mary grinned wider. "I've met him, actually."

Amelia crawled towards the foot of her bed and got closer to Mary, "really?"

"Big blue police box, the Doctor with the funny chin and silly hair? Sounds like the same two things we're thinking of."

"Where did you see him?"

"On a cloud," Mary reminisced.

"Who was he with?"

"He was alone," Mary said that rather quickly. "You know, I think he'll come back some day. He'll come back for you. He doesn't seem like the type of man to leave someone behind."

"Do you think so?" Amelia looked up to her with childlike wonder in her eyes.

"I know so," Mary smiled. "Now, we should go about tidying your room!"

Amelia groaned, wanting to hear more about Mary's interactions with the Doctor.

"Spit spot!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mary Poppins was Amelia Pond's nanny for a little over a month. In that month, Mary found that her purpose was to reassure Amelia of the Doctor's promise of returning in 5 minutes. Though 5 minutes would mean differently to the Doctor, Mary promised Amelia that he would eventually return. Amelia grew fond of Mary and likewise also. They told stories to each other; Amelia told stories about the Doctor, what she imagine flying away in a time machine was like, and of her friends Mels and Rory, and Mary told stories she thought would enchant Amy, but still kept a lady-like demeanour. Within that little over a month, Amelia grew to be less stubborn and suspicious, but had this ferocity to her that Mary knew would translate into something of an adventurous side. She had a feeling that something of a friendship would grow between the Doctor and Amelia, though she really couldn't promise anything of that nature quite yet. The winds began to change, and Mary Poppins knew she wasn't needed in the Pond household anymore.

"Do you have to leave? I wish you wouldn't!"Amelia cried out.

"And what would happen to me, may I ask, if I stayed with all the children I said goodbye to?" Mary smiled at her lovingly.

Amelia pouted, "Will you come back?"

"Only if I'm needed, but who knows, maybe you'll see me in time," Mary opened up her umbrella and unknowingly stood to where the Doctor crash landed in his TARDIS.

"If you ever see the Doctor, can you tell him that I'm still waiting?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, why not," Mary said.

She looked up, grasped her carpet bag tightly and the wind took her up gently. She began to float around in the sky and found a suitable cloud to sit on. Up in that cloud, Mary could see very little of what was Leadworth. She could just make out what looked to be like Amelia Pond's house, but it seemed so small from where she was sitting. Seeing as no one needed her at that particular moment, she decided to find the Doctor and tell him of what little Amelia Pond wanted him to know. It wasn't difficult, finding him, since he was still in England in 1842.

She floated around till she landed on the cloud that the TARDIS was sitting on. Taking a few steps, she found a newspaper clipping floating in the wind. Grabbing it, she saw that an Amelia Williams needed a nanny in 1946. Placing it in her bag, she walked up to the door with her umbrella and bag in hand and knocked three times. The Doctor on the other side opened the door quickly with a bright smile on his face.

"Now that's a change from the last time I saw you," Mary smiled back. "Would you mind if we talked?"

"No, not at all! Please come in, have a seat! Put your things down." The Doctor sounded giddy.

"Thank you," Mary walked in and took a seat.

After the events in London with Clara, the snowmen, and the Great Intelligence, the Doctor had lots of time to think about everything. He took a moment to research who Mary Poppins was. All that was in his database was that she was nanny. There was no information on her species, where she came from, etc. The one thing he did find was a long list of kids that she took care of. At the very top of the list, the most recent entry was a familiar name: Amelia Pond, age eight.

"What do you think?" The Doctor looked around.

She didn't marvel at the size of the inside of the TARDIS because it was almost exactly like her bag – bigger on the inside.

"It's nice, I particularly enjoy the rotating bit at the top," Mary pointed.

"What? Sorry, do you mind explaining who you are and where you got that marvelous hat of yours?" The Doctor asked as he curiously walked up to her.

"First of all, I would like to make one thing quite clear. I never explain anything," Mary told him. "Secondly, have you met the governess yet?"

"Yes! And what a marvelous idea you've put into my head!" The Doctor was interrupted.

"What an impertinent thing to say! Me putting ideas into people's heads? Really!" Mary huffed.

The Doctor smiled at her, "The governess. She's in an impossible thing, that woman. I've met her, twice!"

The Doctor began rambling on about Clara Oswin Oswald, and Mary listened politely, but she really wanted to get on with the business between Amelia and herself.

"Doctor, sorry to interrupt, but I must discuss something with you of utmost importance," Mary stopped him.

"Of course, of course, sorry, what would you like to talk about?"

Mary began to take off her coat, and hung it on the back of her chair. When she turned around, she saw that the Doctor had begun to giggle to himself.

"Are you wearing a bow tie?" the Doctor asked, his eyes glued to her bright pink bow tie.

"Yes, bow ties are rather lovely, wouldn't you say so?" she replied cheerily.

The Doctor's eyes went quite wide at her response, but a bright and wide smile formed on his face. The Doctor was beginning to like her.

"You know, I met a nanny a little while ago. She used pills to make adipose babies... you're not here to do that, right? Considering the list of children you've taken care of?" the Doctor asked in all seriousness.

"I beg your pardon, are you ill?"

"Not ill, just old," the Doctor laughed. "Right, sorry, go on with what you'd like to discuss."

"There's a little girl still waiting for her magic doctor to return to her. Will you?"

"You mean Amelia Pond?"

"Of course," Mary nodded her head.

"You were here nanny, weren't you?"

"Yes. For a month and a few days to be more specific. She told me stories of you, and how you fixed a crack in her wall. Why haven't you returned in the five minutes that you promised?"

The Doctor's face began to darken, "I did. I returned twelve years later."

"And she forgave you? Such tardiness should not be tolerated."

"Of course she did," the Doctor smiled with a hint of sadness.

"Where is she now?" Mary asked quietly.

"You have to leave the children you take care of, don't you? It's a voluntary decision, right?" the Doctor changed the question.

"Yes, and sometimes their hearts are broken. It's the curse of nannies...," Mary turned around and spoke softer. "Only practically perfect."

"Amy, my dear Amy, she left me," the Doctor turned away. "It wasn't her fault, I couldn't help her."

"Doctor," Mary placed hand on his shoulder. "When was the last time you've seen her?"

"Amy? Quite a while ago. I do wonder how she is doing, all the time," the Doctor looked at Mary after sitting down.

"You cannot visit?"

"Nope. Visiting her would rip apart a hole in time and space," the Doctor rubbed his eyes.

"If you could tell her something, anything, what would it be?" Mary asked inconspicuously.

"I'd ask how she was doing, how Rory was, if she missed me," the Doctor smiled.

"And where are they, right now?"

"Oh, I'd assume New York, 1930s or 1940s, she's an author now. Amelia Williams," the Doctor chuckled.

Mary placed her bag down to find the newspaper clipping. Like a magic trick, almost all of her torso was inside the bag just to find that piece of paper. It obviously caught the attention of the Doctor.

"How does that do that? Your bag. It's bigger on the inside."

"I could ask you the same question, Doctor, about your time machine."

"Are you sure you're not a Time Lord, or at least a derivative?

"I beg your pardon! Are you sure you are not a nanny, or at least a derivative of one."

The Doctor and Mary stared each other down, but the Doctor broke into giggles, "You're a very peculiar lady, Mary Poppins."

"And you are a very peculiar man, Doctor," the Doctor stood there smiling at her, which made Mary a little uncomfortable. "Well that will be quite enough of that, thank you!"

The Doctor twirled around, pulled some levers, pushed some buttons, and typed in some coordinates, "Is there anywhere you need to go? I can give you a lift."

Mary wrote down what she needed to write down before facing the Doctor, "No, thank you, Doctor. The place I want to go is unreachable by your time machine."

"Unreachable?" the Doctor was confused. "My TARDIS can go anywhere in the universe, thank you very much!"

"Well, if we travel to where I would like to go, it may rip a hole in the fabric of time and space."

The Doctor's smiling face turned into a frown, and that gave Mary incentive to quickly leave before he could protest.

"Why?" the Doctor stopped her. "Why there?"

"Ah, now there Doctor, I've told you I never explain anything," Mary opened the door of the TARDIS. "Now go and find your governess."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mary knocked on the door of an apartment in what was the Chelsea neighbourhood of Manhattan. Mary looked slightly out of place in her outdated clothing, but she wasn't one to mind. A man opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" the man asked.

"I'm here to see Amelia, Amelia Williams," Mary looked at her slip of paper to make sure that she had the right surname.

The man looked at Mary for a few moments before speaking, "Do I know you?"

Mary Poppins smiled, realizing that the young boy she met when she was Amy's nanny had now grown up, "Yes, you do. Rory Williams, it's been a long time."

"Sorry, what's your name?"

Mary raised her eyebrow, "May I come in?"

"Uh, sure, yeah," Rory cautiously opened the door wider for her and led her in their apartment.

"Rory! Where'd you put the good paper!?" Mary could hear Amy yelling from upstairs.

"Uh, please, have a seat. I'll go and grab Amy," Rory led her to their living room.

Mary took a seat and waited patiently. She could overhear what she assumed was Amy pacing about looking for the good paper, a typewriter being used, and then some chatter between Amy and Rory. Soon, footsteps down the staircase caught the attention of Mary. Amy walked in first.

"Hi, my husband tells me you wanted to see me?" Amy obviously didn't remember Mary.

"Yes, I have something...,"

Amy caught sight of the bag and the umbrella and took a step back, now remembering who the woman standing in front of her was, "Wait. No, how are you here?"

Rory heard Amy's frightened voice and stood closer to her, "Amy, what's the matter?"

"That's my nanny from when I was a kid. That's Mary Poppins."

Rory did a double take, and the gleam in his eye told Mary that he remembered her also.

"What are you doing here? How are you even here?"

Mary got out the newspaper clipping, a little easier this time, and handed it to Amy, "oh!"

Amy burst out into laughter, surprising Rory, and accidentally waking up a little baby.

"I'll go get him," Rory put his hand on Amy's arm, stopping her from instinctively going to their newly adopted son.

"Mary, it's been a long time," Amy said as she motioned for Mary to sit.

"Actually, it's only been a few hours for me," Mary quipped. "You look very beautiful, Amelia. How have you been? Odd place, 1946."

Amy looked down and smiled, "I'm fine. Rory and I love it here."

"And you married Rory, how wonderful!" Mary added. "Now where is the precocious Mels?"

"Mels?" Amy was confused. "Oh! Mels. Right, well she's my daughter. Off with Doctor, I suppose."

"I beg your pardon," now Mary was confused.

"Ooh, complicated. It's a very long story," Amy laughed.

"Do you miss the Doctor?"

Amy looked at Mary for a little while before answering, "You've seen him, haven't you. That's why you said it was only hours since you've last saw me. The last thing you said to me was that you'd tell him, the Doctor, that I was still waiting for him."

"You have a magnificent memory, Amelia."

"It comes with being a time traveller," Amy linked her fingers together, and then looked back at Mary. "I miss him, of course. I would give anything to see him again, but it's impossible. Did he say anything?"

"He feels the same way."

"I wrote him a message in a book. Tell me, is he alone?"

Mary was hesitant, "He's looking for someone. But I anticipate that he won't be very soon."

Mary could see sadness in Amy's eyes, during an awkward moment, but Amy broke the silence, "Should I tell you about Anthony?"

"Your son, I presume."

"Yes, adopted. The biological parents weren't ready for a child. He's beautiful. He reminds me of Rory, mostly quiet, and so curious about the world. He loves the sound of my typing. The Doctor would love him," Amy smiled as Rory walked in with Anthony.

Amy reached for Anthony and she held him in her arms. He began to coo at her, and started to grab at her still bright red hair. Rory sat down beside Amy.

"Right, back to business. I require every second Tuesday off, though I bet you remembered that, Amelia," Mary looked for confirmation. "A wage can be discussed later. I suspect I will be here no longer than two months, though that is uncertain."

Rory and Amy sat there listening, and even Anthony's attention was on Mary. Once she finished speaking, though, he returned to grabbing onto his mother's hair.

"Ow! Anthony Brian Williams, you stop that right now!" Amy chastised her boy.

He looked at her with a look of a scared deer before bursting into tears. Amy sighed and took him away into another room where she could soothe him.

Rory turned his attention on Mary, "Excuse me, but how'd you get our listing in the newspaper? It's not even in the newspapers yet."

"Isn't it?"

"No, it isn't."

"Peculiar."

"Quite," Rory looked at her and without hesitation, asked, "tea?"

"Delighted," Mary grinned.

Rory got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving Mary sitting in the living room. She was seated so that she could easily see out the window pane of the front door. Something caught her eye. Standing up and walking to the doorway, the sight that Mary was staring at became clearer and clearer. Across the street sitting out in the open yet still conspicuous enough for people to walk past it and not notice was an angel statue covering its eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Amy came back and caught Mary staring outside the window.

"Ah, you must be staring at the angel statue," Amy realized as she held onto Anthony. "Has the Doctor ever told you about the Weeping Angels?"

"No," Mary looked at her. "We've only met a few times. What are they?"

"They are what sent us to this era. They are why we cannot go back to the 21st century," Amy responded quietly, seeing as Anthony had fallen asleep in her arms. "One touch and they send you back in time, or one touch and they kill you. They are relentless. And quantum locked, which means ..."

"They don't move when you look at them," Mary finished her sentence.

"Exactly."

Mary hesitantly faced Amy, "aren't you afraid it will come for you?"

"No, that's a dummy. Rory's idea that if it looks like a Weeping Angel is watching us, then the real ones would leave us alone, and stop following us. Funny enough, it seems to work," Amy looked at Mary.

"Brilliant," Mary looked back at the statue. "Why would they be following you two?"

"Mainly me," Amy sighed. "I think I was to become one of them, but then a whole population of Weeping Angels disappeared into a crack. Forgotten. It seems like the ones in New York know what's happened."

"You'd think having an angel watch over you would give you a sense of protection. I suppose not anymore," Mary commented.

Amy laughed, "Very true."

Amy looked at Mary for a little while, "are you a time traveller?"

"In some aspects, yes."

"But you're not a time lord."

Mary smiled, "Why don't we talk in your living room?"

Amy led the way, carefully holding her son in her arms.

"When did you decide to adopt?" Mary asked.

"Rory and I knew that the Doctor couldn't come back, and we knew that spending the rest of our lives together was what we wanted anyways, so we wanted something constant in our lives to remind us that although the Doctor is gone, we still have each other. Anthony came in because Rory and I wanted another child. Knowing that we'll always be with Anthony and not travelling back and forward through time, we were confident that we could raise him normally," Amy giggled. "As normal as possible."

"You've told him stories, then? About the Doctor?"

"Not yet. He's not up to the age of understanding what we're talking about. But one day, yes, I suppose. Rory, he, uh," Amy paused. "He said that when we're gone and Anthony is still here, he'll be the same age as his dad. Rory wants to let Brian, his dad, know where we are, and Anthony will hopefully be able to tell him."

"It'll be a complicated matter, no doubt," Mary nodded along.

"Of course, time travel is always complicated."

"How are you going about your daily life, then?" Mary was curious.

Amy smiled, "I write. I write a lot. Stories about my adventures, stories of what could have been and what should have been. We're getting them published."

"Sounds magnificent, Amelia," Mary smiled. "It really does suit you. I am really grateful to see you mature into such a wonderful young lady."

Amy blushed and noticed that Anthony had woken up. He's wide eye stare made her smile.

"Would you like to hold him?" Amy asked.

"Sure," Mary reached for Anthony as Amy passed him to her.

Mary stood up and cradled Anthony. He began to giggle and smile at Mary Poppins. He also tried to reach for her bow tie. Rory came in with tea.

"Here we go! Not as good as back home, but it's quite delicious," Rory put down the tray of tea and biscuits.

Rory stood beside Amy and held onto her as they both watched Anthony in Mary's arms. There was something quite extraordinary to Amy and Rory seeing Amy's childhood nanny in front of them once again. It was her who gave hope to Amy that she'd see the Doctor again. Unconsciously, this was what Amy was also currently seeing, but knew that it wasn't particularly possible for him.

"He really is curious," Mary noticed his grasp on one end of her bowtie. "He certainly enjoys grabbing things."

"Yes, he does, doesn't he," Rory reached out for him and Mary graciously gave Anthony to him.

"Here, one moment," Mary went to grab her bag.

She placed it on the table and opened it. Taking a few moments, she found a small, silver rattle that she thought the baby would like. Walking to Anthony, she shook the rattle and it made him laugh. He immediately reached for it and shook it with a strange intensity.

"May I see my lodgings?" Mary asked both Amy and Rory.

"Of course," Amy turned away from Mary. "Follow me!"

Amy led the way to the upstairs rooms where Mary passed the office that Amy was working in. A little glimpse could show her that Amy was working hard – there was paper filled with words and stories strewn everywhere.

"Right, here we are," Amy opened the door.

Mary stepped in, "Perfect."

She placed her bag on the table opened it. Amy looked on with wonderment. Mary pulled out a hat stand and placed her hat on it.

"The bag that is bigger on the inside," Amy pondered. "Just like the Doctor."

"So I've been informed," Mary said.

The sound of a baby crying caught Amy's attention, "One moment."

"Of course."

Mary set up her room and freshened up. She took another look at the creepy "angel" statue sitting outside and then looked up at the sky.

"Oh Doctor, if only you could see your Amelia now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Amy was the first to feel the winds change. She looked at Mary, who also felt the winds, but saw a reluctance in Mary's eyes that she had never seen before. Something told Amy that Mary didn't want to leave. Perhaps there was too much history between them that compelled the reluctance, but Mary had to be brave and leave.

"You're leaving soon, aren't you?" Amy asked as Mary and she sat on a park bench in Central Park.

Mary looked around. There were kids and their parents walking around, playing in the field, and some couples enjoying their stroll. She looked down at the baby carriage in front of her. Anthony Williams was fast asleep.

"Yes," Mary looked at Amy.

"And I can't argue with that, can I?" Amy seemed sad.

"No, you cannot."

Amy sighed, "Thank you, Mary Poppins."

"You are quite welcome, Amelia," Mary stood up, straightened her coat and opened up her umbrella.

"Oh, wait! Here," Amy pulled out her new book – Summer Falls – and gave it to Mary. "Something to remember me by. If you ever see the Doctor again ... tell him I have a son and that he'd love him."

Mary placed it in her carpet bag and nodded at Amy, "farewell."

Now in the 21st century, and looking even more out of place in her out dated clothing, Mary knocked on the door three times. There was something curious about the woman who opened the door.

"Hello," the woman said as she held a phone to her ear.

"Hello, I'm Mary Poppins. I've seen your advert in the papers," Mary smiled widely.

"Hi, right. Come in, will you?" she said, leading the way into the living area. "It's actually not my adverts – they're to replace me."

"Oh, lovely," Mary sat down and took her hat off. "Sorry, do you have someone phoning you?"

"Oh!" she held the phone out and looked at it as if she'd forgotten she was on the phone. "Just waiting to hear from someone about the internet. Still ringing."

"Right," Mary questioned that. "Should I come back another time?"

"Oh, no, George – he's the one that is looking for a nanny – will be back soon. I think. Do you mind if I take this call upstairs?"

"No, go right ahead ...," Mary paused. "Sorry, what was your name?"

"Clara," she smiled and popped upstairs.

Something about the girl stood out in Mary's mind, but she pushed it aside. Mary sat in the living room for a bit when she heard the sound of footsteps going down the stairs, "oh, hello."

"Hi," the girl said. "Are you a friend of Clara's?"

"Not really, just waiting for your dad?" Mary asked.

"Okay. Uh, bye," the girl opened the door and left.

A few minutes passed by and Mary heard incessant ringing and knocking on the front door. Who could it possibly be?

"Would you like me to get that?" Mary stood up and asked, but sat back down.

"No, I'm coming!" Clara got to the door and answered it. "Hello?"

"Clara. Clara Oswald?" the man sounded excited. "Clara Oswin Oswald, do you remember me?"

Mary thought she recognized the voice, but the fact that he said Clara's surname caught Mary's attention – this was the woman that the Doctor was rambling about.

"No, should I? Who are you?" Clara asked.

"The Doctor."

Mary immediately stood up, but before she could make it to the door, Clara had kicked the Doctor out.

"Who was that?" Mary calmly asked.

"I dunno. Some bloke called the Doctor."

"Clara! I need to talk to you!" the Doctor was still at the door.

"Should I?" Mary pointed at the door. "I do know him."

"Go right ahead," Clara said. "I'll be upstairs. Can you just tell him I'm busy? Not quite in the mood to deal with a complete nut in monk's clothing."

Clara walked up the stairs and into her room. Mary straightened her coat and opened the door to the Doctor's wide eyed expression.

"Mary!?" the Doctor almost yelled. "What are you doing here?! Where's Clara?"

"I could ask you the same question!" Mary placed both hands on her hips.

"Clara Oswald! She's the woman. The woman twice dead in two different points in history. And now she's here, and you're here! Mary Poppins, you seem to be in the most peculiar of places at the most peculiar of times. Where is she?"

"Currently unavailable," Mary said blankly.

"Currently unavailable?" The Doctor was peeved. "I've scoured the universe for this woman, and she's unavailable?"

"Yes, her words. Doctor, you know this isn't the same woman you've seen twice. The words you've been spouting have no meaning to her. All she sees is a strange man dressed strangely like a monk," Mary questioned his choice of attire.

The Doctor huffed and went out the door. Mary closed the door behind her and shrugged.

"Mary?" Clara yelled. "HELP M-"

"Clara?" Mary rushed upstairs and found Clara on the ground next to her laptop and beside a girl who looked oddly familiar.

Looking back, Mary realized that the girl that she was standing in front of her was from the cover of Summer Falls – the book that Amy had just given her – only this girl had a concave head. Mary kneeled next to Clara and knew she was still alive.

"Where am I?" Clara's confused and scared voice was heard.

"Clara?" Mary looked at Clara's face, but there was no response.

"I don't know where I am!"

"I don't understand!"

"I don't know where I am!"

Mary Poppins' head turned to the girl whose head began to turn. The concave showed Clara's face and her distressing calls for help. Mary jumped up and raced down the stairs and opened the door. Luckily, the Police Box was right by the door.

"Doctor!" Mary knocked frantically. "Doctor! Open up!"

"Well, hello!" the Doctor noticed Mary's frightened expression. "What's happened?"

"It's Clara!" Mary got him into action and he raced to her.

"What's happening?" Mary asked as the Doctor sonic-ed the walking base station.

"They're downloading her," the Doctor grabbed Clara's laptop and began to input in some data. "Oh no you don't."

Mary was knelt down at Clara's body, supporting her head as the Doctor was programming. In a matter of seconds, the download was halted, and Clara regained her consciousness. The Doctor saved the day once again.

"Oh you're fine, you're back, yes you are," the Doctor knelt beside Clara. "Help me put her in her bed."

"Of course, Doctor," Mary breathed a sigh of relief.

They got Clara into her bed and Mary and the Doctor began their own nannying duties. Mary got her water and jammie dodgers – of course, the Doctor had to have some – and the Doctor read through one of Clara's books before returning to his TARDIS. Mary followed him out.

"Not staying then?" the Doctor asked.

"No, they'll find another nanny. They won't need me," Mary said, opening up her umbrella. "Clara's doing a fine job."

"You told me to find the governess," the Doctor stopped her. "Why?"

"Because you needed someone," Mary turned around. "You were alone, and alone isn't good for you."

"But why her? And how did you know?"

"Us nannies, there's more to us than you think, Doctor," Mary lowered her umbrella. "And Doctor, Amy ..."

The Doctor perked up at her name, "she has a son, Anthony. She said you'd love him."

The Doctor smiled and looked down at the laptop. He looked back up at her with a gleam in his eye and grinned, "Oh, that Pond."

"Well, farewell, Doctor. I don't believe I'll be seeing you again for a quite a little while."

"What? Why not? Where are you going?"

"You've found Clara," Mary said with a smile and a wink at the end. "And as I've done my duty as a nanny, it seems like you won't need me anymore."

THE END

* * *

_That's it for this installment! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
